Escualo
by Viko W
Summary: Hay una nueva estudiante en Yuguregakure y Maeko está tan aburrida como una ostra.


**Disclaimer:** La serie de Naruto Shippuden pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto así como los personajes de la misma, con excepción de los OC que esos, sin lugar a dudas me pertenecen… excepto Kinyami, Shizuko, Ryna y Kiriko que son propiedad de Li-chan… ¿O Kiriko era mía?

**Advertencias:** hijos del m-preg y ortografía así como falta de trama.

Ahh, cierto. Para la chica que comentó en los fics recientes de Li, sería de mucha ayuda que me iluminara al decirme cuál es el buen camino que debo seguir… en serio, ¿cuál es? Y de ser el buen camino, ¿ese camino me llevará a tener muchos comentarios?

Disfruten el fic y lean las notas del final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Escualo.**

Garabateó un rato en la parte posterior de su libreta esperando sonara el timbre de inicio de clases. Maeko miró al resto de sus compañeros con una expresión ligeramente molesta. Esto no podía estarle sucediendo a ella. Suspiró un par de veces y Zu-sensei entró bostezando con su montón de revistas bajo el brazo.

—Buen día chicos—bostezó de nuevo y dejó el material de trabajo sobre su escritorio—… recuerden que mañana es día de Traer y Mostrar. No olviden traer lo que sea que vayan a traer. Será todo la clase —bostezó—, si a alguien se le ocurre la estupidez de no traer nada o interrumpirme mientras leo porno, se quedará a mis clases de regularización de Francés con caracoles.

Maeko hizo un gesto de desaprobación. No había nada peor que eso. La clase de francés con caracoles era mucho peor que perseguir topos entre el lodo o comer lechuga agria como relleno de un pastel. Era la clase más temida entre alumnos y profesores en toda la academia.

Zu escribió algo en la pizarra que resultó incomprensible para todos, luego lo borró y volvió a escribir lo mismo con letra más legible. Igual no se entendió. Era una frase incoherente que luego de un rato cobró sentido para todos y pronto la clase entera sacó el libro que Zu-sensei había recomendado leer días atrás. Libro que él mismo había escrito. Aunque más que libro era una especie de panfleto con fotocopias de mala calidad. Si bien había un par de cosas con sentido el resto dejaba mucho que desear. Incluso los folletos que Miyagi-sensei les proporcionaba resultaban más entendibles que aquellas hojas.

Maeko recargó su rostro en la palma derecha. La clase se sentía tan enorme y vacía.

Shizuko estaba enfermo. Tenía un resfriado y debía permanecer en casa alrededor de una semana. Y no sólo eso. Kinyami no iría a clases por algunos días porque el Señor Bump-Bump chan se había puesto triste. Y a saber que significaba eso pero la jashinista había dicho que lo cuidaría con dedicación hasta ver mejorías. En resumen, estaría sola a partir de ese día y por algunos más. Frunció el ceño. Qué molesto en verdad. Pronto vio a la zorra pelirroja ocupar el asiento de Shizuko mientras le dedicaba una mirada burlona que ella logró sin mucho esfuerzo ignorar. La escuchó decir algo sobre ir a visitarlo luego de clases para darle ánimo y llevarle algunas cosas. Maeko torció la boca. Maldita hipócrita. Aun le resultaba increíble que el azabache hubiese logrado perdonarla de forma tan rápida.

Zu comenzó a pasar lista cuando Ritsuko-sensei entró con un folder en manos.

—Ah, Ritsuko-sensei. Hoy se ve tan bonita.

—Ahórrese los halagos y trabaje como es debido Zu-sensei. Tómelo y asegúrese de leerlo de inmediato.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Su nueva estudiante, por supuesto.

Zu acomodó sus lentes.

—No esperaba que fuera tan amarilla y delgada. ¿Hola? —habló al folder y luego volteó hacia la mujer—... ¿es una clase de jutsu de papel?

—No pierde la oportunidad de hacer ridiculeces, ¿cierto?

—Me pone nervioso estar en su presencia, Ritsuko-sensei~.

Ella le dirigió una mirada escéptica. Zu le sonrió. Ese hombre no tenía vergüenza, al menos podría esforzarse más en su acto.

—La haré pasar. —anunció antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Zu-sensei, con todo el pesar del mundo abrió el folder y le dio una muy leve hojeada a los documentos. Reparó un poco en la foto y luego en el nombre. Enarcó una ceja al enfocar el apellido. Una débil sonrisa surcó en sus labios.

—… Entonces si es una chica.

—¿Tendremos una nueva compañera, Sensei?

La voz de Kiriko se abrió pasó en medio de los murmullos. Zu tomó asiento ignorando la pregunta. No es que le desagradara pero contestar algo que resultaba tan obvio era innecesario.

—¿Es bella? —se escuchó desde atrás entre risas.

—Lo bello es complicado—respondió de inmediato Aihara y poco después se esfumó en una estela de humo, reapareciendo a lado del chico—. Por cierto Ryuu, me alegra recordarte que tu madre te ha inscrito en mi curso intensivo de Francés.

La puerta se deslizó. Las miradas se centraron en el marco de la entrada. Luego silencio.

—¡Lo olvidé por un instante! Creo que te hice esperar mucho—Zu, sonriente, se dirigió con toda la calma del mundo hasta su escritorio—. Por favor pasa.

El largo cabello azul se presentó poco antes que el resto de su cuerpo. Ella se asomó un poco de forma tímida, dejando ver a penas la mitad de su rostro y finalmente la nueva estudiante dio un paso. Maeko no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente al notar aquel par de ojos de apariencia ligeramente cansada. La chica en cuestión era alta. Muy alta. La clase entera, particularmente los chicos, no disimularon en hacer comentarios sobre la estatura y su prominente busto de buen ver. Ella caminó hasta quedar a lado del escritorio del jounin y luego se puso de frente al resto. A diferencia del resto de las chicas había algo que no cuadraba en ella. Maeko no supo deducir que podría ser, pero sintió que la nueva tenía algo diferente.

—…Se parece a ustedes.

La voz desganada de Ichiro llegó a sus oídos. Maeko volteó, recibiendo una mirada lánguida de su parte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desganado.

Los ojos negros se mostraron irritados. No era necesario preguntarlo, sabía a lo que se refería Ichiro y a quienes se refería. Y no le hacía gracia.

—Has dicho: se parece a ustedes. ¿Exactamente a quienes?

Zu-sensei hablaba sobre la nueva residente de Yuguregakure y su padre. Maeko esperaba por una respuesta. Él la miraba con pereza. La clase aplaudió recibiendo a la chica. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que Ichiro simplemente estaba demasiado cómodo como para siquiera volver a abrir la boca, ella extendió su brazo y dejó caer su palma estrepitosamente sobre la banca del chico agrietando la madera. Algunas astillas volaron por sobre la cabeza del preciado amigo varón de Shizuko y este se echó para atrás intentando alejarse de los mini proyectiles.

—Disculpa, dijiste… ¿Quiénes~?

Ichiro elevó las manos. Si a Shizuko aun le ponía esa rubia y la jashinista, entonces se sumaba otro loco a la lista de _quienes. _En verdad le alegraba haber desistido aquella vez a los doce. La rubia estaba loca.

—¡Eso es impresionante!

Maeko volteó enseguida. La alta figura estilizada de grandes pechos le saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Espero que tu mano no se haya herido. Cuando una astilla entra es verdaderamente doloroso y es necesario retirarla con una aguja.

Ichiro se puso de pie y caminó hasta situarse varios lugares atrás.

—Sí, yo…

Ella colocó ambos brazos atrás y se inclinó hacia la Uchiha, intentando parecer amigable.

—No puedo creerlo. Es la primera vez que veo un cabello tan rubio y natural. Es tan hermoso. Ojala mi cabello fuese igual al tuyo. Parece que lo cuidad mucho, seguramente usas productos muy caros para mantenerlo tan brillante y sedoso.

—Uhm, sí. Gracias, supongo—joder, ¿por qué le estaba hablando?—. ¿Sabes? Deberías ir a tu asien…

—¡Oh, gracias! ¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

—Realmente yo preferiría que…

—¡Te lo gradezco! Es la primera vez que asisto a una escuela. Mi padre prefería que estudiara en casa. Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos mudándonos así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de estudiar en un aula normal. Generalmente tenía profesores particulares. Ya sabes… es difícil para mí ahora intentar llevarme bien con las personas de mi edad. ¿Sabes? Me da gusto poder hablar con alguien tan cool como tú… ¿qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete. —soltó cortante.

—¡También yo! Además eres tan bonita. —sonrió.

Maeko hizo una expresión incrédula al verla tomar asiento a su lado. Esta chica, como quiera que se llamara, no tenía más de dos minutos hablando con ella y ya comenzaba a fastidiarle, quías no al grado que lo hacía Ryna o Kiriko, ¡pero vamos! Hablaba demasiado -o ella no tenía muy poca paciencia-. La miró de reojo.

—… Dime, ¿tienes amigas? ¿Cuántas tienes?

—Sí—respondió medianamente fastidiada—, de hecho tengo una muy buena amiga. Y sino te molesta me agradaría prestar atención a la clase.

—¡Oh!, entiendo, entiendo. La educación es muy importante—ni menos de dos segundos y los labios de la chica se separaron otra vez—¿y cual es su nombre?

Uchiha no respondió. La necesidad por encontrar un jutsu que le permitiera cerrarle la boca crecía con cada palabra pronunciada.

—Sí, cierto. Prestar atención. —le sonrió curvando a la vez el único ojo a la vista. La rubia resopló discretamente—… ahm, disculpa, no quería interrumpirte de nuevo pero tengo una pequeña duda. Verás, es que yo… uhm… ¿qué libro debo usar?

Tomó aire. No recordaba la última vez que una chica, aparte de Kinyami, la zorra roja y Ryna, se le acercó.

—… Éste. Imagino que no lo tienes. Zu-sensei es el autor del libro.

—¡Wow! ¿En verdad? ¡Qué impresionante! Debe ser un Sensei realmente muy dedicado. Que alegría me da formar parte de su clase. ¿Sabes una cosa? Jamás he tenido un Sensei que escribiera su propio material de trabajo. Me siento tan feliz.

Elevó una ceja. Vaya sobreactuación, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¿O de verdad era así de idiota?

—Tal vez porque nunca has asistido a un colegio antes.

Se rió alegremente.

—Qué torpe, es verdad. ¡Oh! Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Lily.

Maeko volvió la vista al ridículo libro de Zu. Lo pensó un momento. _Tsk._ De acuerdo, se lo diría.

—Uchiha Maeko.

Y para su sorpresa no hubo una escandalosa amistosa reacción. Levantó la vista encontrándose con una mirada satisfecha casi, rayando en lo sensual.

—Es muy bonito. —expresó con voz medianamente ronca. Maeko estuvo a punto de preguntar por tan extraña actitud cuando la pupila de Lily se contrajo cual gato.

—¿Qué dem-?

Tan rápido como eso la más alta parpadeó y se echó a reír suavemente. Ese molesto tono volvió a ella.

—Lo siento. A veces pasa.

—¿Cómo? ¿A veces pasa qué?

Lily sonrió algo avergonzada jugando con su cabello.

—Yo… verás… es que… tengo los ojos de mi padre—rió nerviosamente—. Realmente no tienen una gran utilidad en batalla pero puedo ver bien si los hago de ese modo cuando hay mucha luz... y también veo bien con muy poca luz.

Maeko la miró fijamente. No iba a negar que aquello era interesante. Ella misma había heredado el sharingan de su padre y Lily, quien en un principio le pareció sosa y molesta, gozaba de una similitud como esa. Si bien no poseía un jutsu ocular continuaba siendo novedad. Así como en Konoha sólo había dos líneas hereditarias oculares, en Yuguregakure aparte del sharingan no había más. Y aunque los ojos de Lily no se sumaran a la lista, dicha habilidad no se podía ignorar tampoco.

… además, Lily le recordó a Tama. Y a ella aun le encantaban los gatos.

—…Similar a un gato. —murmuró la rubia mostrándole una media sonrisa. La segunda mostró un ligero sobresalto.

—S-sí. Algo así, aunque—y sonrió ampliamente dejando sus blancos dientes al descubierto—me gustaría decir más como un tiburón.

—¿Un tiburón?... y supongo que tu sentido del gusto y olfato también son como los de uno, ¿no? —agregó con cierta mordacidad.

Lily ensanchó la sonrisa sorprendiendo a la rubia.

—Por supuesto.

Zu leía porno, el resto fingía que leía. Maeko soltó una risita queda.

—Eres graciosa. —dijo colocando el libro en medio de las dos. Lily se ruborizó ligeramente y luego bajó la vista intentando enfocarse en la lectura. Maeko volvió a reírse.

Sólo dos días después, poco antes de que Bump-Bump chan mejorara y Shizuko admitiera que realmente no estaba tan enfermo, el apellido de Lily pronunciado _erróneamente_ por Zu-sensei, cobró sentido para la rubia.

"Hoshi_ma_ki Lily"

"¡Presente!"

"¡¿Eeeeeh?"

Fin.

Notas de la autora:

Omake

—… Y ella es Hoshigaki Lily.

Shizuko hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por fingir interés en aquello. Kinyami sonrió y se situó a lado de Maeko con aquel andar tan típico de ella.

—¿Lily-san? —sonrió abriendo los ojos grandes— Maeko-chan, ¿ella es la chica con la que has estado saliendo?

—Uh, sí—respondió volviendo la vista a la más alta. Kinyami se colgó del brazo de la rubia—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hey~, ¿Maeko-chan te ha hablado de mí y de Shizuko-kun? —preguntó soltando una risita creepy al tiempo en que ladeaba la cabeza y el cabello plata cubría parte de su rostro.

Lily sonrió amablemente.

—Por supuesto. Kinyami-san es la mejor amiga de Maeko y… Shizuko-san es un amigo de la infancia. Me da gusto conocerlos finalmente.

—Lily-san parece amistosa. Qué bien~'. —Kinyami entrecerró los ojos con dulzura escalofriante y al abrirlos soltó a Meko para dirigirse a la más alta. Lily tragó con cierta dificultad al ser rodeada. Kinyami giró alrededor y antes de poder reaccionar la otra, ésta atrapó su rostro. —Hey~… ¿me dejas probarla? —sus uñas se clavaron casi al punto de romperle la piel—… tu sangre. Hueles diferente. ¿Me dejas-?

—Bien, bien, suficiente de juegos. —Maeko apartó a la inmortal como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Kinyami se rió ruidosamente, insanamente, dulcemente.

Sin duda alguna, ella era hija indiscutible de aquel par. Lily sintió el placer recorrerle la vertebra entera. Joder, eso había sido magnifico; La peliplata era adrenalina.

Shizuko aclaró la voz haciéndose notar y la hija del espadachín dirigió la vista a él.

—Entonces, ¿eres hija de Hoshigaki Kisame? No imaginé que continuara con vida. Ya sabes, después de que hizo que sus invocaciones lo devoraran… fue algo desesperado—tosió de nuevo, no había sido su intención ser bastardo. _Oh, no~_—. Claro, con todo respeto.

Maeko estuvo por intervenir, segura de que, aun sin sonrisa o tono insinuante, Shizuko había escupido veneno. Lily sonrió.

—¿Shizuko-san, cierto? Tú eres hijo de Uchiha Itachi y ¿el marionetista? Pero eso… Maeko-san—volteó hacia ella fingiendo desconcierto—, ¿pero cómo? Sasori-sama es una marioneta. A menos que… ¡¿Shizuko-san es de probeta?

—¿Qué es _de probeta_, Shizuko-kun?

La risa no se hizo esperar en la segunda portadora del sharingan.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Tra, la, la, la~, esta historia está del nabo~.


End file.
